


Бабочка в банке

by Amberliy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance, Romantic Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberliy/pseuds/Amberliy
Summary: Рэй наблюдает за бабочкой в стеклянной банке, думая сколько она ещё продержится, но, кажется, бабочка не собирается погибать.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Original Character(s), Choi Saeran/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Бабочка в банке

**Author's Note:**

> Мне не нравится обзывать героиню MC, поэтому будет просто девушка, точнее сами вы.  
> Вы слышали эти волшебные мелодии? Я слушаю их какой день!  
> Ray's Theme - Mystic Messenger  
> Endless Strggle (ver Harp) - MM

Рэй улыбается _по-настоящему_ вон той девушке, что стоит на балконе с искренней улыбкой и блестящими глазами, бодро махая левой рукой. Когда он успел так привязаться? Парень без ума от неё и от всего, что она делает.

«Ну что за глупая идиотка с детским характером?» — говорит Сэран про себя, а сам поднимает руку и начинает махать в ответ. В глубине души — это пугало. Она манипулирует им? Околдовывает своими ведьмовскими чарами? Гипнотизирует? Становится тошно от собственных действий. Но эти приятные чувства внутри… Рэй хочет почувствовать их ещё раз! Она же поможет в этом, ведь так? Она слишком добра к нему.

Оранжевые розы, ещё не совсем раскрывшиеся, срезаны и обмотаны крепкой веревкой. Рэй ловко застегивает пуговицы на зауженной жилетке, поправляет пиджак цвета лиловой розы с золотыми полосами по краям и расправляет белоснежный воротник. Кашляет в руку, дабы привести голос в нужный тон, и постукивает в дверь.

Девушка с удивлением смотрит на букет, словно она не видела его утром в саду и это не он приносит ей каждый день свежие цветы, но принимает подарок и пропускает Рэя в комнату, осторожно прикрывая за ним дверь.

— Это последняя, — тянется девушка к фарфоровой вазе, на которой изображены ангелы.

— Завтра ты можешь выкинуть пионы, лепестки которых начали опадать.

— Мне так жалко, — с тоской говорит та, направляясь в ванную комнату за холодной водой.

— Рано или поздно их придётся вынести, — повышает голос Рэй, чтобы его услышали, когда открылись краны. — Цветы не вечны, но ты должна ими любоваться пока есть возможность.

Девушка в винтажном платье цвета сумеречной орхидеи выходит из ванной комнаты, ставит фарфоровую вазу с букетом на стол. Одним движением она развязывает нитку, тем самым освобождая оранжевые розы, и цветы расходятся по сторонам. Она чуть наклоняется, вдыхает их аромат с закрытыми глазами, а Рэй с неким несвойственным для него восторгом наблюдает за данной картиной.

— Тебе уже понравился какой-нибудь персонаж? — не устает звучать один и тот же вопрос в этой комнате.

— Ты же знаешь, мне нравишься только ты, Рэй. Но уверенна, игроки полюбят каждого персонажа.

— Ох, ты до сих пор так считаешь? — приятно удивлён Рэй. — Я рад это слышать, ведь тоже люблю тебя больше, поэтому сильно напуган, что если я потеряю тебя из-за этих персонажей игры?

— Этого никогда не произойдёт, — поднимается девушка, поправляя платье. — Присядешь на софу? Так хочу пообщаться с тобой.

— Не сейчас, но вечером я обязательно к тебе зайду. Мне самому больно от нехватки времени, но работа не ждёт.

На прощание Рэй видит, как девушка вяло кивает, утыкает взгляд на плитку и мнёт тонкими пальцами края платья.

Сперва Сэрану показалось, что та слишком глупа, поэтому использовать её можно без чувства вины, но вскоре понял, что ошибся. Даже дурной человек не станет без каких-либо вопросов жить неизвестно где, потому что ему так сказали. По некоторым причинам, о которых он не подозревает, девушка только рада оставаться в золотой клетке, не тоскуя по воле. То ли для приличия, то ли для того, чтобы показаться невинной и особенной, она сначала отказывается от подарков и услуг, а после сказанных им слов: «Ты должна чувствовать себя комфортно», принимает подарки и выдаёт определённый список нужных вещей.

— Рад видеть тебя. Эта встреча лучшее, что произошло со мной за сегодня.

Сэрана думает, что в очередной раз обманывает девушку такими речами и двуличной игрой, а оказывается, что обманывает здесь он только себя и произнесенные в ее присутствии в слух фразы самая что не наесть сущая правда, естественно кроме слов об участниках RFA.

Сэран нагло врёт себе и ей, а потом не замечает, как стоит в супермаркете и неосознанно смотрит на стеллажи с шоколадным молоком, которое недавно покупал для неё; на полевые ромашки — любимые её цветы; на плюшевых заек в детском магазине, в который Сэран не знает, как зашел, но про эти вещи она говорила за завтраком. И с каких пор он сам ходит в супермаркеты?

— Этот Рэй влюбился в неё или что? — говорит в слух Сэран, когда надевает чёрную кожанку.  
— Ты есть Рэй, тупица, — уже про себя произносит парень.

Конечно же девушка выходила из своей комнаты, но, к удивлению Сэрана, никаких вопросов не задавала, поэтому спустя время он разрешает ей гулять по саду, вид на который открывался с её балкона. И делает это так, словно всё проведённое время она могла выходить на улицу, написав: «Ты же знаешь, что тот сад красивее, когда гуляешь в нём, а не смотришь с высока?» Для неё это самый лучший подарок, а для Рэя ужасная ошибка. Но в его любимом месте она никого не встретит, а будет продолжать одиноко проводить время.

— Я хочу сачок, — как-то просит девушка, а Рэй с удивлением смотрит на неё. — В саду много прекрасных бабочек.

Сэран ухмыляется, думая, что все хотят кого-то поймать. Без этого желания сейчас бы она не сидела за этим столом.

На следующий день она бегает по саду с розовым сачком, постоянно оглядываясь по сторонам — никто ли не видит ее детских шалостей, но Сэрану из комнаты всё прекрасно видно. Он не перестаёт наблюдать, как та с таким упорством и энтузиазмом ловит порхающих созданий и сразу же отпускает на свободу.

Девушка вручает Рэю стеклянную банку с огромной бабочкой, а он принимает с некой опаской. Получать подарки он не привык, точнее это первый его подарок за длительное время. Он кидает ей листы с цветами, совершенно без понятия, чем бабочка должна питаться. Единственное, что Рэй сделал правильно — так это дырки на железной крышке.

Сэрана наблюдает за бабочкой с голубыми крыльями в стеклянной банке, думая сколько она ещё продержится, вспоминая про девушку в комнате. Он смеётся до боли в горле, смотрит на монитор, где отображается, как она общается с членами RFA, и задаёт тот же вопрос по отношению к ней. Какая же интересная _игра_ , которую он, к сожалению или радости, проигрывает.

Некоторое время Рэй сильно занят, и единственное общение с девушкой — это чат в ее взломанном телефоне. У него сбивается дыхание, а по телу проходит мелкая дрожь от сообщений, как ей его не хватает и с каким нетерпением она жаждет встречи с ним. Печальная улыбка сама появляется на его лице. _Он ей нужен?_ Она правда хочет его видеть? Да, она говорит ему это все время, но только сейчас Рэй осознаёт всю серьезность этих слов. А что если ему опять врут? Хотя зачем ей это нужно? От этих вопросов у парня идёт кругом голова. Боже, Рэй больше не может мыслить трезво и его глубоко затаенные чувства вырываются наружу.

В руках букет красных роз, завёрнутый в темную красивую бумагу и перевязанный золотой лентой. Сразу же после того как у него появилось свободное время он отправился в сад, который освещал только волшебный свет луны. Рэй идёт по осветлённому свечами коридору, немного волнуется и смотрит под ноги. Он больше не может заставлять ее ждать, как и не может заставлять себя не видеть её ещё больше времени.

Рука едва прикасается к двери, как та распахивается, и девушка со слезами на глазах смотрит на ночного гостя.

— Можно тебя обнять? — тихо спрашивает она и после утвердительного кивка тянется к парню.

От неё пахнет вишней с шоколадом, веет теплом и комфортом, а в голове проплывает слово — _дом_. В комнате горит один ночник, стоящий на комоде и освещая лишь маленькую часть. Рэй рассказывает девушке про свои любимые цветы, чай, мороженое. На душе приятно и легко. Рэй счастлив и он окончательно понимает и принимает это чувство.

— Я обещаю, мы проведём с тобой замечательное время в саду при свете солнца. Если будет холодно — мы будем пить горячий чай, а если жарко — пробывать сладкое мороженое.

— Только твоё любимое, — перебивает его девушка, в он смотрит на неё с таким изумлением и восторгом.

— Спасибо, — почти беззвучно произносит Рэй, но даже в темноте видно, как девушка удивлено поднимает брови.

— За что?

— За всё это, — говорит Рэй. — За то, что ты рядом со мной.

Девушка засыпает в его объятиях ближе к шести утра. Она сияет, словно солнце, а он, как луна. В голову лезут метафоры да стихи. Они оба в сказке, которую создали общим трудом. Рэй тихо покидает ее комнату, направляется на кухню и готовит любимые закуски, чтобы принести ей, как та проснётся.

Каждую свободную минуту Рэй бежит к своей драгоценной гостье: пьет чай, ведёт беседы ни о чем важном, не забывая спросить об ‘игре’, слушает о ее вкусах и говорит о своих. В комнате снова много цветов и приятный сладкий аромат.

И ~~Рэй~~ Сэран счастлив?

Острыми ножницами девушка аккуратно срезает алые розы, пока Сэран из своего окна на втором этаже украдкой смотрит на ее кучерявые волосы, перевязанные атласной лентой в хвост, на белоснежную рубашку с кружевным воротником и позолоченными пуговицами, и на нежно-розовую юбку, которая приходилась ей чуть ниже колена. Подобными милыми платюшками, юбочками и рубашечками забит почти весь ее гардероб, который из-за дня в день пополняется благодаря Рэю. Покупая данные вещи, парень ссылается, что ей нечего носить, а эта одежда идеально ей подойдёт. А она сама разрешает делать с ней, что он захочет.

Сердце пропускает удар, когда та поскальзывается на мокрой траве после утреннего дождя. Не проходит минуты, как Рэй сидит возле неё и испуганно спрашивает сильно ли она поранилась.

— Мне так жаль, — виновато шепчет девушка, а на глазах появляются слезы. — Мне правда так жаль, что я испачкала белые колготки, которые ты недавно купил! Я всего лишь хотела сделать тебе подарок.

Рэй качает головой, нежно обнимает ее и прижимаете к себе. Он ловит себя на мысли, что хочет почувствовать вкус ее губ, и он бы поцеловал ее прямо сейчас, но девушка утыкается в его ключицу и сжимает тонкими пальцами края его фиолетового пиджака, спасая от глупого поступка. Рэй поднимает девушку на руки под возгласы испуга, которые сменяются на неловкий смех. Несёт ее на себе до самой комнаты, оставляя одну на мягкой перине.

Иногда он скрывает _это_ , но на этот раз не выйдет. Через некоторое время Рэй возвращается с аптечкой и перевязывает ей ногу. Когда он стал так нуждаться в ней? В ее нежных касаниях, глупых запросах и улыбке, принадлежащей только ему и никому больше. Ему нравилось, как она добивалась внимания к себе, требуя оставаться намного дольше времени.

Эта любовь _ядовита_. Рэй нуждается в девушке, как в глотке воздуха. Девушка нуждается в нем, как бабочка нуждается в свободном полёте. А вот Сэрану девушка совсем не нужна, она нужна только Рэю. По крайней мере он постоянно твердит эти слова, когда видит девушку из всего окна, а в мыслях бархатным голосом проносится: «Ты правда думаешь, что она нужна только мне?»

Рэй начинает ревновать к чертовым членам RFA, а Сэран продолжает, но до сих пор думает, что всё это из-за Рэя, полностью отказываясь принимать настоящие чувства к девушке. Точнее знает, мол Рэй влюблён и всё такое, забывая про сердце, которое у них одно.

Рэй постоянно напоминает девушке, что это игра и не стоит держать телефон в руках постоянно даже в саду! А страх, что она покинет его в любой день? Сбежит, пока никто не видит? Паника охватывает Рэя, когда он приносит ей свежий букет алых роз поздно вечером, но не находит девушку в комнате. Трясущимися руками достает телефон и набирает сообщение, мысленно проклиная чертовку за то, что сбежала! Но сразу же успокаивается, когда она отвечает, что гуляет по комнатам.

«Можешь выбрать любую другую, если тебя не устраивает, которую выбрал я. Главное, чтобы тебе было комфортно. Я никогда не чувствовал подобные эмоции ранее… Но мы же остановимся вместе, верно?»

Он в самом деле напуган, что если потеряет ее? Дожил, но ответ так и не получает.

Рэй зовет девушку на ночную прогулку в сад в этот же день через сообщения. Надежда почти пропала, когда спустя десять минут назначенного времени она так и не приходит. Позади доносится стук каблуков по плитке и голос девушки, такой тёплый и родной, с нотками извинения за опоздание, из-за чего Рэй хочет бегать вприпрыжку по всей территории от радости. Улыбка до ушей сменяется на приветливое выражение лица, когда он перестаёт стоять к ней спиной.

Они гуляют по цветочному лабиринту, останавливаясь посидеть на деревянных лавках возле арок, покрывшихся такой же растительностью. Рассказывая про каждый необычный сорт цветов, Рэй на пару секунд прекращает разговор, смотрит на выражение лица девушки, и видя такую же заинтересованность, продолжает свои прекрасные речи.

— Как и обещал, мы станцуем при свете луны, конечно же, если ты не против, — говорит Рэй, когда они доходят до особого места.

Немало усилий парень потратил, чтобы проигрыватель из беседки было слышно на расстоянии. Он кружит девушку в танце под ночным небом, смотря на смущенное лицо впереди. Раньше бы Рэй посмеялся от такой прелести, но сейчас чувствует как у самого горят уши. И спасибо черным перчаткам, иначе бы влажные ладони точно бы испугали даму.

— Я так счастлив, — завороженно говорит Рэй на обратном пути. — Ты знаешь, я раньше никогда не дарил никому подарков, поэтому если цветы тебе правда нравятся, то я буду дарить их гораздо чаще. Ты только скажи какие предпочитаешь больше?

— Куда уж чаще, — смеется девушка. — Ты приносишь их почти каждый день! Моя комната превратилась в маленький сад еще в первые дни.

— Прости, я слишком люблю цветы, как и тебя.

— Могу сказать тоже самое.

— Я хочу найти твоё счастье, спасти от этого ужасного мира.

— Я счастлива, когда ты со мной. Большего мне и не нужно. Запомни мои слова наконец, иначе я обижусь, — девушка прислоняет ледяную руку к его ладони.

— Тогда ты можешь стать официальном жителем этого дома, пройдя через процедуру зачисления. Что думаешь? — Рэй берет руку девушку в свою, убирая со своего лица. — До этого пока рано, но…

— Если это требуется, чтобы остаться с тобой, то я только «за».

— Прекрасно, — Рэй целует руку девушки. — Ты будешь спасена.

После соглашения Рэй должен быть счастлив, но внутри всё больно сжимается, что хочется умереть. Становится омерзительно от себя. Хочется забыть этот разговор в саду, но тот преследует парня каждую минуту. Теперь Сэран счастлив?

Но Сэран не счастлив, он точно так же на нервах, как и Рэй.

Бабочка в его комнате давно мертва, но Рэй бессмысленно надеется её оживить, веря, что та впала в длительную спячку и скоро будет порхать по комнате.

Со стеклянной банкой парень идёт в комнату девушки, по пути сталкиваясь с надоедливыми людьми в темных мантиях. Как всегда, перед входом в спальню Рэй поправляете воротник белоснежной рубашки и помятый пиджак с золотыми полосами. Обычное дело, когда на его стук в дверь никто не отвечает. Девушка опять гуляет ночью по саду, хоть в такое время он и запретил делать это одной.

Рэй пишет ей сообщения, но они остаются без должного внимания, из-за чего приходится самому идти за девушкой в сад. Он следует по маленькой тропинке на громкие возгласы, но резко останавливается, как видит капну знакомых голубых волос с девушкой его мечты.

И как же должна быть похоронена синяя бабочка?


End file.
